Tracy's invention
by Mane'event
Summary: Tracy creates a follow up to his sex game and Liz is the first to try it out. Sex ensues.


Rated M for a reason. Liz&Tracy. No specific time period or episode.

Liz slammed the office door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. It had been another long morning at the office, why did she put up with these people? Jenna had shaved off al of her hair for attention, meaning liz had to call in a wig specialist for tonight's show. Luts and Frank had taken the day off, not bother to give a heads up or send in their sketches. Tracy was no where to be seen yet but he was sure to be up to something crazy that would make her day even worse. Liz was happy to be in her office and just take a short moment for herself.

She turned around and would have gone to lay on her couch but there was a package laying on it's side large enough for her to sleep in. "Oh great" Said Liz to herself. "Something else for me to deal with." Liz walked over to the large box and read the note that was attached and labeled 'To Liz' It read: "Dear Liz lemon. My latest entrapenural (spelt wrong, Liz mentally corrected it and read on) aventur (another spelling error, who wrote this? A child?) has payed off. After all you have done for me you deserve to have the first one. Plus we both know how lonely and painfully single you are. - Tracy" Oh god, what would it be this time? His last 'entrapenural aventur' had been that porn video game that Frank had loved so much. What would it be this time?

Liz sliced open the box with scissors she kept on her desk, half worried she might find a dead body inside. She was half right, it was a body of sorts. Liz snorted and pulled out an inflated, life sized Tracy doll. It looked exactly like him, even had his weird pouty look. Liz placed the doll beside her, letting it stand on it's own as she searched the box for some sort of instruction as to what the doll was supposed to be for. She found a remote and a pamphlet written in upside down. Liz flipped the pamphlet over and the title caught her eye and she felt like vomiting. It said " Tracy Jorden Sex Doll. (Fully equipped and battery powered.)" Liz groaned, this was stupid. Who actually wanted to have sex with a doll?

Yeah Liz was desperate and lonely, but even she had standards. Anything she had sex with had to at least be alive and humanoid. Liz stepped forward, and kissed the Tracy doll on his plastic lips. "Oh baby you kiss so good. You really know what a girl likes." Liz stepped back laughing, kissing a doll did nothing for her. Still it was pretty smart of Tracy, it was impressive how much money he was able to make despite how stupid and childish he was. There was something about Tracy that people just liked, something she liked about him. He was undeniably hot the way he walked with swagger and mispronounced his words. Liz stopped herself, she had thought she had dealt with her crush on Tracy years ago. Employees were of limits, even celebrity employees.

Still for some reason she leant forward and kissed Tracy doll on the lips again, putting on her hands behind his head to keep him upright. "How does sex with a doll even work in real life?" Liz wondered aloud. "I mean, you have to move everything for them. How sexy is it actually if you're the one that gets them to touch you?" Liz took doll Tracy's hands and slipped them underneath her loose blouse. She slipped them underneath her bra positioning his hands so they were cupping her B cup tits. His hands were covered in some rough fabric which felt surprisingly good and Liz involuntarily moaned. "No this is crazy. Let it go Liz you and Tracy will never get together." Liz leaned forward to pull doll Tracy off her and her hand brushed against a little switch on doll Tracy's back. Liz inhaled and paused a second before switching it on.

Suddenly the doll began to vibrate, specifically his hands and an area lower down his body which happened to be placed against a specific area on Liz's body. Liz moaned again as doll Tracy's hands bumped around under her shirt feeling better then any man's hands ever had. Liz's knees felt weak and she began to feel a little wet, his vibrating crotch not helping. Liz reached behind her to turn the light in her office off in case anyone happened to look through the window in her door. Then she transferred her and Tracy to her carpeted floor. "Mhmmm Tracy, that feels so good baby. What will you wife say?" Liz took her shirt off and closed doll Tracy;s fingers around her nipples, moaning in pleasure through gritted teeth to muffle the sound.

This had become dangerously close to her fantasy about Tracy fucking her raw in her office. Of course this Tracy was a doll but maybe that was better, she wasn't violating company law this way. "Mhmm Tracy that feels so good" Liz took one of his hands and slipped it underneath her pants. She placed his middle finger down the length of her slit and writhed underneath him. This was way better then it had been with Denis or any of her other boyfriends. "Oh yeah... Tracy, fuck more Tracy more." "Well okay Liz Lemon, if you say so." Real Tracy closed the door behind him with a muffled click and Liz's eyes burst wide open.

Chapter 2 coming soon, please R&R :)


End file.
